


Madness

by Bittersugar



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 一个在左，一个在右，谁也不会出局，谁也不会背叛。你需要我，正如我需要你。
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> 是随缘居2015年神秘礼物季时送出的礼物

_我的。_

肉体被击打所发出的沉闷声响在巷子里延伸，恐惧宛如缠绕的藤蔓勾住脚踝，一路向上直达心底。一切来得太过突然，只发出一半的惨叫被毫不留情地扼杀于喉咙之中，打了个弯儿又吞进肚子里。

_是我的。_

不过片刻一切又都重归寂静，就像哥谭的每一个夜晚——黑暗、寂静，邪恶在其下蠢蠢欲动。仿佛巷子里的一切都只是个假想，没有人曾在那里施暴，更没有人曾在那里以暴制暴。

_他是我的。_

纵使已经知晓此刻连那披风的一角都无法瞥见，他还是颤抖着身子走了进去。不是因为恐惧，而是因为兴奋。空气里有哥谭的味道——腐朽、血腥，疯狂参杂其中。但在那之下，他能嗅到一丝格格不入的气息。皮革？汗水？不，它滋生于黑暗的中心，漆黑如墨，潜行于夜。它属于蝙蝠侠，属于黑暗骑士，属于哥谭的守护者。

_谁都不能染指他。_

水洼的反光显示出浮于之上的斑斑血迹，鲜活的肉体此刻只余黑乎乎的轮廓。但他们都还活着，蝙蝠侠守则之一便是不取性命。可爱的原则，愚蠢的弱点。

_除了我。_

警笛撕裂沉寂，红蓝交接的闪光由远及近。他们分成两路，一路赶向这过时的案发现场，而另一路徒劳地追逐着黑暗骑士的影子。而他敢打赌，几分钟后马力强劲的摩托就会把他们甩到身后。

“GCPD！放下武器举起手，转身趴在地上！”

手电的强光穿透了黑暗，人们终于得以窥见身着紫色衣服的背影。这是个标志，就如稻草人的头罩、谜语人的问号；它独一无二，就像双面人两张截然不同的脸、猫女穿越于屋顶之间时那份无人能及的优雅。

“再说一遍！放下武器趴在地上！不然我们就开枪了！！”

他耸耸肩，颇有些无奈地转身，白光之下脸孔格外惊悚。报以笑容，舔舔嘴唇，你好哥谭，我又回来了。

_所以——_

****“**** ** **Why so serious？**** ** **”****

_我了解你。_

“……对于小丑一事警局会采取怎样的措施？上一次他引发的危机是因为有蝙蝠侠的援助才得以控制，现在失去蝙蝠侠的帮助，警局能顺利抓捕小丑吗？”

瞧瞧，这傻记者提出的问题可远超她能支付的代价。

_因为我们是一类人。_

如果不是这条新闻，Bruce Wayne绝不会和一夜未眠的Joker一样在这个时段睁开眼睛。Joker出现的地点正是昨夜自己去过的地方，时间也相差无几。抿紧薄唇，Bruce心里清楚得很，他逃出阿卡姆，只是为他而来，为蝙蝠侠而来。

_看看他们。_

“我们当然会尽最大的努力抓住小丑，哥谭的警察从来就没有接受过蝙蝠侠的帮助。作为一名杀害Harvey Dent以及让警察因他而死的罪犯，蝙蝠侠和小丑一样是我们缉拿的对象。哥谭从来就不需要他的帮助，实际上昨天晚上的行动也正是为了抓住蝙蝠侠而展开的，然而我们却在犯罪现场遇见了小丑。总之，哥谭警局是不会放过这些不法分子的。”

_多么愚蠢。_

指节分明的手指拿起茶杯，娆动的白气模糊了神色。蓝眼睛低垂着，就连老管家都不能说出主人此刻的想法。电视里的警官还在大放厥词，Bruce不为所动地享用早餐，而城市的某处Joker在地板上笑得歇斯底里。

“哈哈！哈哈哈！听听他们说了什么小蝙蝠，他们说我俩是一伙的！呜呼！呜哈哈哈！！”

“Alf，告诉Fox把会议延后十五分钟，再帮我把昨天的文件放到车里，投资的事我想我还需要再考虑一下，现在还是谨慎些好。”

_我知道你想要什么。_

网需要重新织，但幸运的是丝未断。哥谭像一张犯罪的蛛网，可没人是中间的蜘蛛，因为谁都不可能一口吞掉猎物。

_我知道你渴求什么。_

这城市需要有品味的罪犯，需要有创意的罪犯，需要不为金钱所动目的纯粹的罪犯。同样，她的骑士也需要能与之匹敌的对手。一个在左，一个在右，谁也不会出局，谁也不会背叛，皆臣服于她的脚下，皆沉醉于她的怀抱。

_你需要我。_

_正如我也需要你_ 。

“上面的人听好了，你们已经被包围了！放下武器投降，不要再做无谓的抵抗了！”

像是哥谭的每一个夜晚——危险、恐怖，恶魔的爪牙遍布其中。哥谭的警察包围了大楼，直升机螺旋桨转动的声音和警笛混在一起。特警在另一层解救人质，他从不在乎他们，但蝙蝠侠不同，这也是他为什么在这儿的原因。

他们都选择的谨慎的站位，不至于被外面的狙击手一枪爆头，距离介于亲密和疏远之间。

“这一切都似曾相识，不是吗？”

Joker抬手比了个半圆的弧度，那里有哥谭璀璨耀眼的夜景，更有警察人质的经典组合。但那个夜晚Harvey Dent还未堕落得如此彻底，那个夜晚蝙蝠侠仍是哥谭的黑暗骑士。可也有些东西从未改变，比如说他俩之间的惺惺相惜，那个仍在他心头徘徊、盘恒不去的问题。

“看看你，还是这么没有幽默感。”Joker看着眼前沉默不语的骑士，夸张地耸肩叹气。

“滚回阿卡姆去，Joker。”

蝙蝠侠说出了今夜的第一句台词，冰冷而狠厉。在那之下的Bruce Wayne绷紧神经，他感觉自己心跳加速，呼吸又轻又急。

毫不意外，被警告的家伙爆发出一串歇斯底里的笑声，泪水简直要花了脸上的妆。他调整呼吸，身子却依旧扭曲着：“只有你，小蝙蝠，只有你才会说出这么没水准的话！”

_疯子。_

他不打算再陪他耗下去了，再不离开警察就真的会找来。迈出的这一步算是彻底打破了他们之间的安全距离，而Joker只是笑着看他。下一秒螺旋桨转动的声音愈发清晰，原本属于警察的直升机出现在大楼侧面。催泪瓦斯落在他脚边，白色的烟雾中他失去了Joker的行踪。

黑暗骑士冲到大楼边缘，而Joker对他挥手告别。特警纷乱的脚步越来越近，蝙蝠侠毫不犹豫纵身跃下大楼，黑暗中犹如鬼魅，悄然无声。

他们同时退场，不分先后。

一个在左，一个在右，谁也不会出局，谁也不会背叛。

你需要我，正如我需要你。

——End——


End file.
